1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for detecting and a method for conditioning temperature. More particularly, the present invention relates to a temperature sensor for detecting the temperatures of various heat-generating peripheral devices inside a notebook computer using a potential divider circuit constructed from a thermistor and resistor. Variable voltage produced by the potential divider circuit is then returned to the chipset inside the computer for controlling the temperature of those peripheral devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Inside a conventional notebook computer, a number of interface devices, for example, a central processing unit (CPU), an integrated device electronics (IDE) interface and a personal computer memory card international association (PCMCIA) interface are generally mounted on top of a main circuit board. As the notebook computer is used, the temperature of these internal components will rise.
FIG. 1 is a sketch showing the major internal components inside a conventional notebook computer. As shown in FIG. 1, internal components includes a main circuit board 10 with a central processing unit 12, an IDE device 14, a PCMCIA device 16 and a chipset 18 mounted on top. In general, a fan (not shown) is also mounted on top of the central processing unit 12 for dissipating the heat generated by the central processing unit 12 away. Similarly, fans 22 and 22 are also installed at the respective backsides of the IDE device 14 and the PCMCIA device 16 for carrying away the heat generated by the IDE device 14 and the PCMCIA device 16 respectively. In addition, a battery pack 24 is usually installed somewhere around the main board 10 to provide the necessary power for operating the notebook computer.
The main heat-producing source inside the notebook computer is the central processing unit 12 inside the notebook computer. Due to operation, heat produced by the central processing unit 12 will diffuse towards surrounding peripheral devices. Therefore, temperature of the neighboring peripheral devices such as the IDE device 14 and the PCMCIA device 16 will gradually rise. Consequently, most notebook computers have additional fans (not shown) installed in the neighborhood of the central processing unit 12 for cooling down the peripheral devices.
However, if the fans operate continuously, they may easily break down. In contrast, if the user operates the computer erroneously, the cooling fan may not operate at all. Furthermore, if the central processing unit has problems or the battery pack is over-charged, individual devices may be overheated. Therefore, if no mechanism for detecting the degree of heating in those devices and responding just in time to lower the temperature, the devices may be irreversibly damaged.
To detect the temperature of various peripheral devices, the simplest method is to install a temperature sensor next to each peripheral device. However, this method will definitely increase the loading of the integrated circuit (IC) and the hardware monitoring device in addition to the increased cost of production.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a new type of temperature sensor having a different method of operation.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a device capable of sensing temperature around the peripheral devices inside a notebook computer and a method for controlling temperatures of various peripheral devices so that their permissible operating temperature will not be exceeded.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a method of connecting up a temperature sensor for monitoring and controlling temperature of peripheral devices inside a notebook computer. The temperature sensor comprises of a thermistor and a resistor. One terminal of the thermistor is coupled to a voltage source. The other terminal of the thermistor is connected to one terminal of the resistor as well as a voltage detection pin of a chipset. The other terminal of the resistor is connected to a ground.
For an alternative coupling architecture, the thermistor can be connected between the ground and the voltage detection pin of a chipset, and one terminal of the resistor is connected to a ground.
The temperature sensors inside the notebook computer according to this invention are thermistors that are attached to peripheral devices with the possibility of being overheated due to operation. Each thermistor is connected with a resistor to form a potential divider circuit. By tapping a voltage from the potential divider circuit and sending the voltage to the pin of a chipset, temperatures of various peripheral devices can be detected. Hence, appropriate controlling signals can be returned by the chipset, for example, to stop the operation of a particular device or lowering the operating frequency of that device.
The temperature sensor or thermistor can be installed anywhere within the notebook computer, for example, surrounding area of the peripheral devices or inside the peripheral devices. Furthermore, no controlling chips need to be added for supporting the temperature sensors. Hence, no additional production cost must be accounted for.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.